Regret is like poison
by Kindred01
Summary: Lucius goes a bit insane after Draco dies and poor Harry gets the bad end of it


**(not yet beta)**

Narcissa Malfoy was suspicious of her husband, ever since their son death he would go into the wine cellar, he went in a bad mood but always came out in a good mood, it un nerved her. She waited until he left for work before she went to the cellar, her first problem was it was locked, in all the years she lived at the manor that wine cellar, he pointed her wand at and still didn't open, standing up and "Gilly!" she called out the little house elf popped by her side and looked at her

"Yes Mistress what can Gilly do for Mistress."

"Unlock this door." She knew house elves can unlock almost all spells

"Master told Gilly not to unlock that door." The little house elf said the woman clicked her jaw

"Gilly I want that door open, unlock that door now!" she said with a raised voice, the grey house elf that was wearing a pillow sheet nodded and unlocked the doo.

She walked down into the cellar and looked around, the touches turn on the moment someone enters the room, she walked around trying to find what her husband was doing down here as she turned the corner she stopped dead in shock "Oh my god." She whispered as he walked over to the mattress that had a boy tied to it, kneeling down she could see where rope had been used to tied him down, on his wrists, thighs, ankles and neck, the horrible marks around his neck is was a wonder that the boy was still alive.

The dark hair was matted with things she didn't want to know about, but as soon as she saw the scare she knew who it was "Harry?" she said her voice shaking, the boy who lived had been missing since the war ended no one had heard from him they thought he ran off because Draco died, but now she knew her husband had locked Harry down here for 4 months. There was hundreds of potion bottles lying on the floor, she picked up one and sniffed it "Health potions." She said as she picked up another one and sniffed it she froze, she smelt this one before but a long time ago, it was long before Draco was born and it was after her first child died by some freak accident, Luicus told her that this will help reborn their son, a bit of DNA is need and they would have their boy back, at the time she wanted her baby back so she took it and it work Draco look like Dragon the spitting image and she never question anything Luicus said after that until the second war came.

Tears flooded her eyes when she the bump on Harry…Luicus went to fair this time… she thought as she see Harry eyes open, he looked at her with frighten eyes as he untied the gag from his mouth "It's going to be okay sweet heart I will look after you." She told him as she touched his cheek, was still light a frighten rabbit and it shocked, she picked him up finding he was too light even tho it seem her soon to be ex husband made sure he was healthy and a child grew inside of him he was fair too light.

She took him to the bath room and cleaned him up, washing all the dirt that was on him, his skin was so pale under all that build up of dirt and his hair need 10 washes before it was clean, Harry winced at the bright lights in the room and Narcissa had to turn it down for his eyes as she cleaned him, Harry looked at her and saw the anger and the pain on her face "That potion didn't work." Harry said she looked at him

"W...What?" she asked

"The potion, the one to bring Draco back it didn't work." he said

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked him softly as she rubbed small circles on his back where she sees a tattoo of a dragon along his shoulders and a cheetah laying next to the dragon

"I was already pregnant, when he took me." She froze as she listens to the horsed voice "It's Draco's, I didn't get to tell anyone not even Draco, I wanted to wait after the war then Draco died I went to see him and…"

"Shhh I know, I am so sorry Harry." She cried as she helped him out the bath.

She called Sirius over and his mate, Narcissa told them everything that happen everything she found, Sirius now back being a Aura was beyond mad he wanted to gut Luicus there and then but Remus told him it won't do any good being locked up for killing him. They went to see Harry who was sitting by the window with his hand on his bump, he was looking at the gardens in the November midday sun, and the snow had fallen early and everything is was coved in pure white "Harry." Came the voice the teen turned to face the voice, she started to shake and cry at seeing Sirius and Remus

"N...NO WHY DID YOU CALL THEM, I...I CAN'T... YOU CAN SEE ME LIKE THIS NO!" Harry screamed as he jumped up from the window seat and ran to the table in the fair corner where a dagger was, Remus eyes widen as he saw him pick it up

"CUB DONT'!" Sirius yelled as he saw Harry bring the dagger to his chest

"OBLIVIATE" Remus shouted, the spell hit Harry and the dagger fell from his hand and onto the floor, the wolf caught Harry before he fell and held him to his chest

"Remus?" Sirius asked, the wolf was shaken up as he held Harry, he wasn't looked at Sirius or Narcissa

"It couldn't face us Padfoot, he felt like he was dirt and we would hate him for what happen, I had to, he won't remember us being here but I think we should wipe the whole 5 months up to the war."

"Moony how…"

"Greyback." Was all Remus said as he picked up Harry and carried him over to the long sofa by the fire place, Sirius didn't need to asked what he meant by that, he knew what that wolf did to him when he was 14 and cornered on the forbidden forest.

"I can wipe his memories up to the end of the ward, but you need to tell him that he is pregnant with my son's child." Narcissa said wiping her tears away.

Luicus came back that night with a smile on his face, as he walked in until he saw the bags on the floor and some of his wife personal items missing from the house. "Narcissa?" he called out as he walked into the drawing room, there he found his wolf sat on a chair with a glass of something strong "What is with the bags?" he asked

"Why?" she asked, he looked confused at her

"I'm sorry why what?" he asked

"Why did you lock that poor boy in our wine cellar for 5 months and rape him." She growled as he downed the lasted of her drink, the blonde man blinked at her before running to the cellar and down the stairs where he kept Harry

"What did you do?" he growled

"WHAT DID I DO!" She screamed back "He was 5 month pregnant with our son's child it's fucking lucky t be a live!"

"Draco's son?" he said "No your wrong I used the some potion you took all those years ago, he is carrying Draco. Our son wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what? Love Harry Potter, wouldn't spend nights with him loving each other? He came to you to tell you that he was pregnant and you locked him up drugged him and fucked him. He tried to kill himself today when I brought Sirius and Remus over, I had to wipe his memories of you of all the 5 painful months with you." She hissed walking away from the stop of the stairs.

Luicus ran after her to stop her "IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT OUR SON IS DEAD!" he yelled at her, Narcissa turned around and threw her glass at Luicus, he dogged it as it shattered on the wall

"NO OUR SON IS DEAD BECASUE OF YOU AND YOUR ROTTEN MASTER, YOU COME ANY WHERE NEAR ME HARRY OR MY GRANDCHILD I WILL TELL THE FUCKING WORLD WHAT YOU ARE!"

"HE IS NOT CARRYING DRACO'S SON, HE IS CARRYING DRACO!" The blonde man screamed at her, but Narcissa had started to walk away

"Gilly takes my bags to Lord's Black's house."

"Yes Mistress." The elf said

"Gilly no I am Master of the manor and my wife will stay here."

"No, I work Mistress Black now." The house elf said and snapped her fingers and the bags were gone and so was the elf,

"I will have my lawyer contact you."

"You can't do this?" He said touching her shoulder, she slapped his hand off her and pushed him away with her wand

"Don't touch me ever!" and with that she was gone leaving the man of the manor alone.

Harry woke up in his bed in at Grimmauld, he blinked as he sat up and looked around the room, and there he found Sirius dozing in a chair by his bed "Sirius?" Harry called out, his throat felt bad as he talked like his voice gone, the man by the bed jumped and looked at his cub

"Oh Harry than Merlin your awake." He said holding his hand

"What happen?" He asked pointing to his throat

"What do you remember?" the older man asked, Harry thought for a moment

"I remember the battle with Voldemort, I won." He smiled; Sirius missed that smile as he touched his cheek "Draco died…" Harry said and his smiled disappeared "I don't remember anything else." He said

"After Draco died you left, couldn't find you, your turned up here about two days ago, coved in bruises and cuts your voice broken, you a obliviate yourself." Harry blinked at him

"Why?"

"I don't know cub, whatever the spell it was good we can't get your memories back of the last 5 months."

"5...5month!" he chocked as he let his hand settle on his bump, he looked down in shock at the bump in front of him "Oh god, my baby!" he said

"Your baby is healthy, she is well." Sirius said cupping Harry's cheek

"She?" Sirius nodded to him and watched as Harry smiled again before he said "I thought you were dead?"

Over the next few months Harry had to get use to the fact he was going to be a mum in some many months time, he liked the fact that Narcissa was there to help him thought he never did ask about Luicus all he knew was they were splitting up and Luicus didn't like it. Bill Weasley moved in after his wife kicked him out and his mother had disowned him, Bill had taken it hard and Harry found himself having feelings for the all red head, they spent time together talking lots.

Harry was sat in his room on night making sure his bag was ready for the hospital dash, when there was a knock at the door "Yeah its open." The teen said, is voice never getting back to the way it was

"Hey Fire cracker your papa wolf as me to bring up your hot chocolate for you." Bill smiled as he looked at the dark hair teen

"Thank you." Harry said, as he sitting on the bed, Bill looked at him and smiled

"You okay?" he asked

"Ummm yeah, just thinking." Harry said sipping his hot chocolate, there was always one thing that made Harry feel that everything was right was Remus hot chocolate, it spread the love and warmth thought him, tho Harry thought it was filled with happy potions

"What about?" Bill asked, braking Harry's thoughts, the teen looked up at him and blushed

"Ah that is the problem isn't it, I have feeling for someone and I feel like I am letting Draco down if I do let this person love me back." Bill sat next to him and touched his hand

"It's okay to move on Harry, they will still love you as you will still love them, your forgetting them but you can't mourn for them forever, if this person loves you and your love them you should let love back in." He said, Harry nodded and took another sip of his drink "Who is it any way?" Bill asked

"Sirius." Harry said

"W...What?" Bill chocked

"I'm joking, he's too much in love with Remus and he only see me as a son." Harry smiled at Bill "It's you Bill I love you." The man smiled as he cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him on the lips

"And I love you to."

An hour later Harry's water broke, he was rust to St Mongos where he gave birth to his baby girl; she had dark hair and green eyes but she had Draco's mouth and nose, Harry named her Aura, he told them it meant light in Latin, Bill held Harry's hand and kissed him on the lips, the teen looked shyly at Narcissa "You're not mad are you?" he asked, she had become a sort of a mother to him over the last few months and he was scared he would lose that

"No Harry I'm not made I am Harry you found some, for you and little Aura." She smiled Harry grinned and let her hold her granddaughter "She is so beautiful Harry." She said, Harry just smiled with a tried yawn.

11 years later

Luicus was sat in Diagon alley cafe with his friend Severus, the blonde man looked the same like nothing had affected him since his wife walked out on him, she had remarried to Italian name Balic. He was bitter about it all as he sat there "I hear Potter's brat is going to Hogwarts." Luicus said, Snape sipped his drink, he was drinking a muggle coffee that he got hooked on to by his muggle born husband who owned the cafe they were sat in front off,

"So I heard." He said

"Have you seen them?"

"Nope." Snape said as he put the cup down "And even if I have you would never seen them, you not allowed away near that kid, Harry may not know why but I am sure husband would." The dark hair man said, Luicus hissed as he looked around the cheerful street.

He saw him Harry, walking out a shop carrying a owl in the cage, he stood there talking to a little girl at looked like him "What is Potter brat called?" he asked

"Aura Lilly Potter." Snape said

"A girl."

"Yes, what you still thought it was Draco? Luicus you were told his a hundreds of times that the potion didn't work, Potter had a daughter Draco's daughter." He had hoped over the last 11 years that is friend would stop this idea that Harry had given birth to Draco.

"She pretty."

"Like her mother?" Severus asked

"Yes."

"Do you regret what you did?" The dark hair man asked

"Every day." Lucius said as he watched Harry walked down the room with Bill and his grandchild, he saw Bill place a hand on Harry's small bump and kiss him on the neck making the younger man chuckle "I regret that I never listen to my son about Harry when I killed him to save him and I regret not listen to Harry when he came to be after he learnt Draco died."


End file.
